ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Same Story of Coraline (BuT In MY OwN VerSION)
Hey Guys, It's been a while since I watched the epic famous freakin stop-motion animated movie of all time, Coraline, and it was so freakin amazing that I decided to write my own version with Me being Coraline's replacement. I will create everything i watch the in the movie, the doll, the real world characters, the other characters, The Beldam and all i could think of. Watch as I venture into this epic Journey is which it was the same adventure of Coraline's so read my own Coraline Adventure story below in 3, 2, 1.......... CHAPTER 1--- THE PINK PALACE IT WAS THE SECOND ON JUNE, 2012 WHEN MY FAMILY DECIDED TO MOVE TO OUR NEW HOME IN ASHLAND, OREGON FROM OUR OLD HOME IN SAN FRANSISCO, CALIFORNIA. THERE WE WHERE READY TO MEET OUR NEW NEIGHBOURS IN WHICH SOMEHOW THEY LIVE IN SEPERATE PARTS OF THE SO-CALLED PINK PALACE APARTMENTS WHICH WAS MYSTERIOUSLY SEPERATED INTO THREE APARTMENTS IN WHICH ME AND MY MUM AND DAD BEING LIVING IN THE MIDDLE AND LARGEST ONE. THE NEIGHBOURS WHERE 2 RETIRED ACTRESSESS, MISS SPINK AND MISS FORCIBLE AND FORMER RUSSIAN ACROBAT, SERGEI ALEXANDER BOBINSKY WHO ALSO INTRODUCES HIMSELF AS MR.B, SHORT OF MR BOBINSKY. ANYWAYS AFTER WE BROUGHT ALL OUR STUFF, WE WHERE READY TO UNPACK OUR FURNITURE EXCEPT I WAS DISGUSTED BY THE WAY I STARTED TO EXPLORE MY NEW LIFE AT MY NEW HOME. MY MUM AN DAD WHERE ALWAYS BUSY WITH THEIR WORK AND ALWAYS RESPOND THAT THEY DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR ME, YANKING THEM ALL THE TIME. I ALSO HAD LOT'S OF WORK TO DO BUT I DECIDED TO GO OUT AND EXPLORE MY NEW VIEW. HOWEVER AS I REACHED AN OLD ABONDONED WELL, I WAS SOON APPROACHED BY AN OLD BLACK CAT AND SECONDS LATER HIS OWN WEARING A SCARY OUTFIT AND RIDING A MOTOR CYCLE. CHAPTER 2--- MEETING WYBORNE THE CAT'S OWNER INTRODUCED HIMSELF AS WYBORNE WYBIE LOVAT WHO WAS THE SAME AGE OF MINE. I SOON REPLIED BY TELLING HIM THAT MY NAME IS SANDRA AND I'M 11 LIKE HIM. HE TOLD ME THAT HIS GRANDMOTHER OWNS THE PINK PALACE IN WHICH SOMEHOW HER OLD SISTER HAD MYSTERIOUSLY DISAPPEARED. HE ALSO TOLD ME THAT HE THOUGHT THAT SHE WAS EITHER STOLEN OR UNEXPECTEDLY RANAWAY. BY THE TIME HIS GRANDMOTHER WAS CALLING HIM FROM NEARBY TO RETURN HOME, HE GAVE ME A DOLL WHICH RESEMBLES ME WEARING THE SAME CLOTHES AND ALSO IT HAD BUTTONS INSTEAD OF EYES. HE LEFT WITH HIS OWN CAT JUST AS I WAS UPSET ABOU HOW THE WAY HE SCARED WITH HIS OUTFIT AND IT SOON STARTED TO RAIN AND I QUICKLY HEADED STRAIGHT BACK HOME. THERE MY FATHER HAD FINISHED COOKING HIS FAVOURITE MEAL OF ALL TIME HE LIKED. PORRIDGE, BROCCOLI AND A RABBIT STU LEG IN THE PLATE. I WAS DISGUSTED BY THE WAY I TASTED THE FOOD AN DREFUSED TO TAKE ANOUTHER BITE AND I QUICKLY HEADED STRAIGHT TO BED WHERE I STARTED TO LOOK CLOSELY AT THE DOLL AND I WAS SUSPICIOUS ABOUT HOW THE WAY IT WAS. SOON I DECIDED TO GO TO THE LIVING ROOM TO UNPACK SOME MORE FURNITURE AND BRING THE DOLL WITH ME. SOON I LEFT THE DOLL HANGING ON A TABLE TO UNPACK A HEAVY FURNITURE BUT AS I SOON TURNED AROUND THE GRAB THE DOLL, IT WASN;T ON THE TABLE ANYMORE. I WAS VERY CONFUSED BY THE WAY IT VANISHED AND DECIDED TO GO LOOK FOR IT. I FOUND IT SEVERAL MINUTES LATER WHEN IT WAS BEHIND A LUGGAGE. AS SOON I TURNED THE LUGGAGE AWAY TO GRAB THE DOLL, I SOON REALISED THAT BEHIND IT WAS A SMALL SEALED DOOR IN WHICH I NEVER SAW ANYTHING LIKE IT. I GRABBED A SMALL WRENCH AND UNSEALED THE DOOR BUT AS SOON AS I UNLOCKED AND OPENED IT, IT WAS ALL BRICKED UP FROM BEHIND, THIIS WAS THE THING THAT I TRULY DIDN'T UNDERSTAND. SOON WHEN IT WAS TIME FOR BED I BRUSHED MY TEETH AND WENT TO SLEEP BUT SUDDNEDLY IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT, AN ADORABLE LOOKING MOUSE WOKE ME UP AND LEFT. I GRABBED A TORCH AND DECIDED TO FOLLOW THE MOUSE. IT LED ME TO THE LIVING ROOM IN WIHCH IT ENTERED THE SMALL UNSEALED DOOR IN THE WALL. I DECIDED TO OPEN THE DOOR TO FIND OUT WHERE THAT OUSE HAD GONE BUT AS SOON AS I DID SO, THE BRICKS FROM EARLIER WHERE MYSTERIOUSLY REPLACED BY A MAGICAL LOOKING CORRIDOR OF SOME SORT WHERE IT LED TO AN ALTERNATE VERSION OF MY WORLD. CHAPTER 3--- THE OTHER WORLD